


Leech Boy

by Blueletum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueletum/pseuds/Blueletum
Summary: Listened to crywank and accidentally projected 😟😟😟
Relationships: Slight oziles





	Leech Boy

Miles technically has had a terrible life. Technically an orphan and addict and ex-cult member. Didn’t feel like he ever should complain though, he can’t. He’s doing fine financially and health wise somehow. He lived in a home, has incredible friends. Maybe if he was a child with leukemia dying on the streets he’d let himself feel bad. He was safe from the whole cult thing, he should be happy he’s free. The addict thing was in his control. It’s his fault if it kills him. Plus, most everyone gets addicted to something right? Who cares. 

Miles has everything he needs to succeed, so why isn’t he? He’s stuck in the same neighborhood he’s been in his whole life. Sleeping is tedious and terrible, he’s done so much of it lately. Maybe if he’d gone to college, never looked in the direction of Jade, or drugs he’d be soaring high. Probably doing some bullshit cubicle job. Knowing him, he’d probably accidentally get some poor girl pregnant. God his genes should never be spread. Miles was a parasite, he’s selfish and feeds and feeds. He could’ve probably stopped people dying. Instead, he stood beside the Valko’s and their sick little game of life. He’d sometimes watch people plead and ask for forgiveness. They received none, they had too much life and it disgusted Linus. 

Miles was 19, and a total piece of shit. He shouldn’t have been, he has so much love in his life. Instead of hanging out with people who wanted to help him he’d sleep on the concrete somewhere far from home. There was a time he didn’t text Oz back for a month. He just kinda forgot. He didn’t text Oz back, no he just went back home. Went back home in the first time for awhile. He told Casper he’d be staying with city friends for a bit. That was half true, his friends in the city were shady people. They didn’t care where Miles was, just if he had money on him. Miles didn’t feel like he cared that they didn’t care, it was actually extremely freeing. Freeing and terribly damaging. 

Miles came home to a dark porch. He climbed the tree that was by his window and slithered in. He hit the floor with a thud, hurt like a bitch. He looked up to see Oz standing in his doorway. Oz kneeled by the man sprawled on the floor. Miles was so happy to see that dorky little grumpy face he’d do. Miles smiled, a real sober happy person smile. Miles reached out playfully to grab at Oz’s arms and hands. Oz laughed, Mikes hadn’t heard it in so long. God he missed one of his best friends. Miles used the arms in his hands to hoist himself up. He pulled Oz into a much needed hug. They both sunk into the embrace, it’s been a bitch of a few weeks. Oz was silent but Miles could hear his smile, he could hear the relief to have Miles back. Miles was loved, he was so loved. They sat there for a few minutes before Oz pulled Miles up. Not a word spoken between them, that was for the morning. They could read each other enough to know it. For now they’d go to bed. Separated by a good couple feet not to accidentally pass any boundaries. They made up those boundaries, there were none. They were just two idiots with dumb kid crushes on each other. 

Miles woke up to Casper staring directly at him. “Hey.. caspm..” “You look like shit.” Casper left, deciding to make his little brother actual nutrients for his shitty little body. Miles flung his hand back looking for Oz. He was there and very pissed he just got smacked awake. Miles cupped his cheek as if to apologize. “Sorry, thought you would have gone to your room by now” Oz frowned at that, “It’s 7am and cold, why would I leave?” Miles forgot who he was talking to, of course Oz wouldn’t leave. Miles snickered, patted Oz’s face, and got up. He got up by himself, without a big reason. It just felt good to do.


End file.
